


Acceptance

by filthyvictorian



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, koujaku's not-straight awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyvictorian/pseuds/filthyvictorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Koujaku decided that denial was far too tiring; he had to quit lying to himself. He knew the truth well enough.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: can you write about koujack-off realising he was gay for aobooty.

Koujaku liked women. This was a 100% undeniable fact. He liked their faces, their bodies; how soft they were; their voices, especially when he was drawing sounds of pleasure from their sweet lips in the bedroom. He enjoyed the attention he got from women, how they flocked to him.

Yet why was it that when he was alone, when he had no women to satisfy him and his own hands wandered, tracing all the bits and pieces of him that many others had traced before, that his thoughts drifted not to a woman; not to curves, or to cascading hair conditioned to perfection; not to lips painted red or toes painted a soft shell pink, but instead to him? It made no logical sense. Aoba was a friend. Aoba Seragaki was important to him, of course, and he loved him to death, but it was only in the most friendly of ways. No doubt Koujaku thought Aoba was good looking, but it was in the way that any man would find another man attractive — he recognized his friend’s looks, commended them, and moved on. It was the same with everything else; Koujaku recognized that Aoba was a great person. He knew that Aoba was kind, that he was caring, and a bit of a crybaby, but strong when he needed to be. He was a hell of a fighter, Aoba. Koujaku admired that. It was only natural to admire those things, though. If he didn’t admire Aoba, Koujaku would be a terrible friend! It was because he was a good friend that Koujaku thought so often about Aoba; it was why he remembered little details about him that even Aoba tended to forget, why he would defend Aoba using full force if anybody dared insult him.

Koujaku decided that denial was far too tiring; he had to quit lying to himself. He knew the truth well enough.

Koujaku was absolutely head-over-heels for Aoba Seragaki.


End file.
